Ali Abinal
|nickname = The Astig Makisig of Las Piñas |hometown = Las Piñas |TwitterUserName = aliabinal002 |InstagramUserName= li_abinal |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 8 - Part 1: Teen Edition |Currently1 = Evicted |NominationsPoints = 10 |TimesNominated = 1 (Week 5) |Days= 23 (in Camp) 14 (in BB House) |DayEntered = 1 (in Camp) 23 (in BB House) |DayExit = 37 |Place = 16th (67th Place) |Padaluck = 0 |TimesSaved = 0 |Ligtask = 0 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes }} is a teen Star Dreamer in the first chapter of Pinoy Big Brother 8. He was sent to the Camp Star Hunt after failing to be selected as official housemate at the Housemate Selection twist. In his stay at the Camp Star Hunt, Ali was initially shy and quiet but he eventually overcame his shyness throughout the weeks he stayed in camp as he formed friendships with the tightly-bonded Star Dreamers in the Camp. His loyalty and closeness with his fellow Star Dreamers became an obstacle for him to adjust after crossing-over to the Big Brother House as an official housemate. On Week 3, Ali won his first weekly job, making him eligible for a cross-over for the first time, and eventually becoming selected as an official housemate over Gabby Sarmiento, Sansan Dagumampan and Krist Vertudez. He entered the Big Brother House, replacing former Camp Star Dreamer, Criza Taa who got evicted from the house prior to his entry. As a welcoming entrance, Ali became a video game character in the "Pinoy Big Fighter" task where he was blindfolded and controlled by the official housemates to complete the obstacle course. Throughout his stay in the house, Ali managed to rekindle his friendship with Rhys Eugenio who was also a former Star Dreamer from the camp. However when it came to the original official housemates, Ali had a hard time gaining relationships, a stark contrast to his relationships with the Star Dreamers. When Reign Parani crossed over, Ali's longings for his friends at the Camp Star Hunt further intensified creating a rift on his relationship towards the original official housemates. This rift was justified in the Decemversus Challenge when he wholeheartedly decided to withdraw from playing for the Team House, and moved to the Team Camp's side during the challenge, showing his strong desire to help his fellow Star Dreamers in the camp to cross-over and join them o the point of risking his own safety in the game. On Week 5, Ali was nominated by most of the housemates, which led to facing eviction against Jillian Pilones, Karina Bautista, Seth Fedelin & Lie Reposposa whom were all original official housemates. With that, he received 1.69%, the lowest amount of save votes, evicting him out of the house and making him the fifth evictee of the 1st Batch of the season. Biography Player History - Pinoy Big Brother 8: Part 1 Housemate Selection History Camp Starhunt - Star Dreamer Job History Score History Cross-Over Selection History Official Teen Housemate History Task History Competition History Nomination History Trivia *Ali became the fourth male housemate to get evicted in the season's first batch. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Season 8 (PHL) Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Males Category:16th Place Category:67th Place